


Anytime

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: First Meetings, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sa petite sœur venait tout juste de se faire enlever sous ses yeux, ils étaient quelque part dans les égouts, des fanatiques les poursuivaient peut-être encore, mais Jonathan gardait son calme. Ou tout du moins, il essayait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Sa petite sœur venait tout juste de se faire enlever sous ses yeux, ils étaient quelque part dans les égouts, des fanatiques les poursuivaient peut-être encore, mais Jonathan gardait son calme. Ou tout du moins, il essayait.

Rick marchait en tête, apparemment sûr de lui. Il avait intérêt.

L'homme aux tatouages suivait en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un grand bavard, de toute façon.

"Alors, vous êtes un Medjay, c'est ça ?"

Il daigna tourner la tête vers Jonathan, qui en profita pour venir jusqu'à sa hauteur.

"Oui.  
\- Et votre petit nom, c'est… ?  
\- Ardeth.  
\- Jonathan Carnahan. Charmé de vous rencontrer.  
\- Hey, les tourtereaux, vous pourriez remettre votre conversation à plus tard ? J'essaye de me concentrer."

Jonathan réussit à se taire pendant presque deux minutes.

"C'est quand même dingue. Déjà petite, Evy arrivait toujours à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. Je l'ai sortie de sables mouvants, un jour."

Pas de réponse. Il tenta à nouveau d'attirer l'attention du Medjay. Le son de sa voix se faisait rare, et il aimait bien sa voix. Pas que sa voix, d'ailleurs. Certes, il avait tenté de tous les tuer quelques jours plus tôt. Ou tout du moins de leur faire très peur. Mais au vu de ce qu'il cherchait à protéger, Jonathan pouvait le comprendre. Jonathan savait se montrer très compréhensif, lorsque cela en valait la peine.

"Vous devez en voir souvent, des sables mouvants, dans le désert ?  
\- Assez."

S'il ne l'avait pas vu s'exprimer un peu plus tôt, Jonathan aurait pu penser que cet homme ne maîtrisait pas assez l'anglais pour faire des phrases de plus d'un mot.

"Vous savez, une fois…  
\- Jonathan, c'est de ta sœur qu'il s'agit !"

L'anglais soupira et continua de marmonner.

"C'est sûr, il est pressé de la retrouver, ma sœur… on avait bien remarqué, ça…"

Il entendit un petit rire à sa droite, qui se changea rapidement en grands éclats. Le Medjay avait donc de l'humour.

Il faisait presque jour lorsque Jonathan attrapa la main d'Ardeth, qui l'extirpa des égouts.

"Ah, enfin de l'air respirable…"

Rick était déjà loin devant eux. Apparemment, ils allaient retrouver un certain Winston, qui les aiderait à rejoindre Hamunaptra…

"Evy va me tuer si on n'arrive pas à temps…  
\- Si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, votre sœur sera…  
\- Oh, je sais, je sais. Vous ne connaissez pas encore assez bien Evy… une fois, elle…"

Cette fois, Rick était trop loin pour l'interrompre. Rustre d'Américain…

Jonathan discuta avec le Medjay durant la majeure partie du voyage, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils firent une pause pour dormir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi écouté.

 

***  


Finalement, ils arrivèrent à temps pour sauver Evy, et tout le monde réussit à s'en sortir. Même le Medjay.

Lorsque Jonathan lui dit "Quand vous voudrez", il le pensait réellement. Bien que leur rencontre se soit faite dans de fâcheuses circonstances, il avait véritablement apprécié faire la connaissance d'Ardeth. Sa compagnie pendant ses heures de marche avaient été fort agréable.

Mais peut-être que, la prochaine fois, Jonathan devrait parler un peu moins.

**Fin**


End file.
